a new life
by theBluecaribean
Summary: the PPGZ are orphans who get lost and kidnapped to an island called fantazia , they find out they have powers, find true love, and as always : save the day !
1. kidnaped

**Blossoms P.O.V**

im Blossom, these are my sisters ..

Bubbles and Butercup

We are...orphans, yeah i know ! Our life isnt pretty isnt it ? We live in the orphanage with other kids who are orphans like us.

But they all get adopted so fast while me and my sisters stayed here since we were 1 year old.

Were 16 now, and nobody wants to adopt us.. but sometimes we wonder where did we really come from ?

RING RING RING

"GET UP YOU LAZY FAT BUNS ! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO ! IF YOU WONT, ILL GIVE YOU ALL PUNISHMENTS ! THEN YOULL GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMY,OH WAIT, I JUST REMEMBERED ! YOU DONT HAVE ONE ! HAHAHAHA!"

its that damn blasted cook again ! , he hates children and is a sour puss ! He never wants to have fun and he always gives us a ton of chores to do, not to mention he is fat !

"WHERE ARE YOU ? IM WAITING !"

"cooming !" I said and took a pair of socks under my bed and put them on my feet , i went to wake up Bubbles.

"Bubbs ? Wake up ! We have chores to do !"

"Huummmm-huh?-its morning already ?"

"Yea ! Come on ! Help me wake Buttercup !" I said and ran to Butercups bed

"Wake up sleepy head ! "

"5 more minutes" she grumbled and placed her head under her pillow

"Come on ! I dont have all morning, ok ?"

"Ooooh ! Fine ! Coming !" She said and stood up with a yawn, she riped off a page out of the calender and all three of us ran out of our room

When we got to the kitchen the cook pointed out his spatula at us and started yelling so hard that it was hard to stand in place-and his breath is really stinky !

"YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADIES ! YOU BUTERSQUASH !-"

"its Buttercup !" She said really annoyed

"WHATEVER ! OK WHERE WAS I ? YES ! YOU BUTTERPIE ! YOULL WASH THE DISHES , SWAP THE FLOOR, CLEAN THE WINDOWS, DO THE LAUNDRY, VACUM THE FLOOR, WIPE THE WALLS, AND GET THIS PLACE CLEAN IN 1 HOUR ! YA HEAR ME ?

YOU GOT 1 HOUR ! NOW GO ! "

"whatever bean bag !" She said and picked up the broom and went away mumbling something under her breath

"WHOS NEXT ? YES ! YOU TROUBLES !-"

"Her name is Bubbles !" I said

"STOP INTERUPTING ME WILL YA ? NOW, YOU CHUBLES, YOULL COOK BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE, CLEAN EVERYONES ROOMS, FIX THE GARDEN, SEW SOME CLOTHES , PICK SOME APPLES, ORANGES, PEARS, AND READ THIS BIG BOOK OF MANNERS

WITH OVER 3459 PAGES !"

"y-y-yes sir ! " she said shaking in her position

"NOW GO ! YOU HAVE 1 HOUR AND STOP SHAKING!"

"yes !" she said and ran off to do what she was told

"AND YOU ! BOTTOM !"

"When will you get our names right ? And its Blossom !" I said frustrated

"SHUT UP BRONO !"

what, brono ? Really ?

"YOU BLOSSOG! YOULL BUILD A SCULPTURE OF ME IN THE GARDEN, CLEAN THE ROOF, GET DETENTION, CLEAN THE TOILETS, MAKE 100 PAIR OF WINTER SHOES, AND-"

"fine i get it ! ill do it ! Anything else ?"

"YOU HAVE-"

"1 hour ! Yes i know ! You say that everyday"

I didnt want to hear another word from him so i went to make 100 pair of winter shoes.

It was simple making em' and besides, all i do is sew it with a sewing machine and all the things i need are in the material basket.

(5 minutes later)

Well, so far i have done 27 out of 100 and-

"BOTTOM ! YOU HAVE-"

"its Blossom ! B-L-O-S-S-O-M, BLOSSOM !" i said

"I DONT CARE ! MIND TELLING ME WHAT THIS IS ?" he said

I was confused but when i looked at what he was holding , i froze in place

"WELL ?..." he said

"Its ..but...i ...i ...it...wha ?...that...but...why? ?... how ? ?... when ?-"

"QUIT YOUR STUPID MUMBLING AND SPIT IT OUT !"

"look, it wasnt me ! I didnt do anything !"i yelled in his face

"THEN WHY IS THERE MY PHOTO WITH MY FACE SCRIBBLED ALL OVER AND LOOK BEHIND IT ! IT SAYS BLOSSOM !" he said

Wait, i remember my friend -another orphan- Audrey do a scribble on his photo like that, she must have wrote my name behind so that i was the one scolded for it ! Why that little...

"YOUR NOT ALLOWED HERE ANYMORE ! GET OUT , YOU AND YOUR SISTERS ! SUCH A DISHONOUR SHALL NOT BE-"

"i didnt do it ! Audrey did ! And-" i cried

"NO ! GO LEAVE THIS PLACE WITH YOUR AWFULL LIES !"

I couldnt do anything else, so me and my sisters went out of the orphanage and ran as far as we could to get away from that place

"what now ?" Bubbles asked with tears streaming down her eyes

"Well-" i started until Buttercup had interupted me

"What now ? What now ? Thats what you worry about most ? What will we eat ? Where will we sleep ? And most of all-" Buttercup complained

"Enough ! We will ask for shelter some where" i said

"We dont even know where we are and you expect us to find shelter ? Good idea Blossom ! Id really love to see you do it !" Buttercup complained and turned around with her hands crossed on her chest

"Uh..guys ? What about there ?" Bubbles asked softly and pointed to the top of a roof of an apartment .

"Sure, yeah , why not ?" I said

"Yeah, why not ?" Buttercup said in a sarcastic tone

And we all went up on the lift to the top of the roof , when we got there it was getting dark and we really didnt know what to do, knowing the fact that we had never lived alone on the street

"What a wonderfull sunset" Bubbles said

Not long after, the stars had filled the sky and stars began to fall

"Quick girls ! Make a wish ! " Bubbles squealed with excitment and made a wish herself

"Star bright, star light, grant the wish i wish tonight, i wish we can find our parents as soon as possible" she said with a twinkle in her eye

The star shined very bright and dissapeared

"Lets just rest now" i suggested

"Ok, your right Blossom, i am tired" Bubbles exclaimed and fell asleep imidiately

Buttercup lied next to Bubbles "your not gonna sleep Bloss ?" She asked

"Later" i said

She turned around and fell asleep

"Goodnight" i said

"Goodnight !" She replied

I sat on the edge of the roof and i was thinking what to do since we dont have a home, or food, or water, or anything until...

"We got em !"

"What now captain ?"

"Shall we put them in the sack ?"

"Yes, and quick !"

Wait , what ?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" i yelled, my sisters were asleep so they didnt notice

"Quiet !" Someone said

"Let us out of here ! Let us out of here ! I said-"

"Shuddup ! Your enough trouble already !" Someone else said

It was really weird, i was kidnapped in a sack, and i kept hearing three boys talking about magic, and powers and stuff like this

"Were here ! Now what Brick ?"

"Shut up Butch ! All we need now is to put her in the E.V.I.L machine and then we get her powers"

"What about her sisters ?"

"I dont care about them ! You can get their powers if you want but it wont be really strong "

Whats all this power stuff talk about ? Things like these arent even real, are they ?

Sudenlly the sack opened and a guy with red hair and red clothes grabed my hair and pulled me out "welcome to our home, prisoner" he said with an evil smirk on his face

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME ? TELL ME !" i yelled

"Well, i can explain that, Blossom !" Another boy with red hair came in and he wore a white robe

"Really funny Dexter ! Mind telling me where the machine is ?" The red hat guy asked

Hmm...so thats Dexter and thats um...

"Well, i only obey captains orders, and you are nothing but some sloths ! Im his most prized worker dont you know ? And what do you think you are Brick ?" The Dexter boy said

So thats Brick? Ok, got it ...

"You...ill...ill tear you apart with my bare hands if you dont-" said Brick with his hand ready to punch

"Ah-ah-ah !" Said Dexter and grabed Bricks arm before it landed on Dexters face, but i still dont understand anything here...

"Ok, um...mind telling me something over here ?"i asked but they didnt hear me , they just kept on fighting while the blue guy and green guy were watching and eating popcorn

"Hello ? Are you even listenning ?-" i asked louder this time

"okay , thats not helping ! WOULD YA STOP BEING SUCH KIDS AND HELP ME !?" I yelled anoyed.

"Oh, why where are my manners ? Im Dexter of the E.V.I.L incorporation , this is Brick, Boomer, and Butch, they are also from E.V.I.L incorporation , you must be Blossom ! Glad to meet you !"

"Okay thanks, but what do you want from me ?" I asked

"Well, these clumsy, smelly, ugly, stupid, weird, and iritating boys want your powers" he said

"Powers ?... i have nothing like that !" I said looking inocent

"You do, you never realized it...come, let me teach you how to use them !" He said

"Woah,woah,woah ! So these three have powers too ?" I asked

"Yes, demonstrate something for us will ya boys ? And make it good while your at it" Dexter said

"Awww... do we have too ?" All three of them said with cute puppy dog eyes

"YES" Dexter yelled

"Fine" they said and flew up

"They can fly ?" I asked with my mouth wide open

"Thats not all !" They said and..

Brick shooted some flames out of his hand, Boomer made water, while Butch hit the ground with his hands and released an earthquake

"Wow , thats so- WWOAHHHHHHH !" i yelled , something had grabed me and it looked like a big claw, it had placed me in a dark and dusty room

Infact it was so dusty that i coughed, then my sisters were inside too..

The room started wobling , it had a window and i looked out of it, we were in a flying ship !

"Where are we ? Whats going on ?" Bubbles asked already wide awake

"Dont worry, its going to be ok !" I said

Buttercup woke up soon, she yawned and finally realized where we were and yelled "WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE ? WHATS THIS ? WHAT HAPPENED, WHY ARE-"

i managed to cover her mouth with my hand , and then i explained everything to them , which took a while until we got there

The doors opened and we fell out

"Hello, you must be Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ! Im proffeser utonium" said a tall man in a lab coat

"Hi, im ken !" Said a boy in a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a brown jacket, he had black gloves and black boots, with googles on top of his head, his probably 17 years old from the look of it.

"Im sure you already know that you have super powers-and your enmies are the E.V.I.L incorparation" said

"Woau,woah,woah ! Wait, where are we right now ?" I asked

"You are in the island of fantazia, and now...in my lab ! Make yourselfs at home !" He said

"Ok ! Thanks !" I said

"Now, ken will take you to your rooms ! " he said and left

"Ok, follow me girls !" Said ken and took us to our rooms

When i got to my one, i layed on the bed even if it still was only 02:00 PM , i still had a ton of questions i needed to ask but i guess ill just have to wait

**hello, whatz up people ? Hope this was enjoyable and there will be much more to come !**

**Love, Funfirever**


	2. ken or Brick ?

**nobodys P.O.V**

blossom went out of her room and into the passage ways of the proffesors lab.

She was bored so she tried to find something to do, she saw ken and decided to know him a little better

"Hi, ken ! Im Blossom, and can i ask you some things ?" She asked

"Ok, im free now so ... anything !" He said

"Thanks !"

"Sure, what do you want to ask about ?" He asked

"Well, actually i wanted to know a little more about you !" She said and blushed

He blushed to

"Ok, i guess" he said

"So... how old are you ?"

"17"

"Cool, im 16, next question, what do you do here, i mean howd ya get here ?"

"Well, i used to be an adventurer roaming the fantazia island, but when i stumbled here, the proffeser needed my help for building robots , and i decided to stay here"

"Wow, ok, so your not his son or somethin ?"

"Nope"

"Oh,ok ! Do you have a girlfriend ?"

"W-Why ?" He blushed

"Just wondering"

"Well, n-no "

"Wow ! Thats great"

"Ok" he said

Suddenly an alarm had gon on and on, the proffesors voice was heard.

"Ken, call in the girls ! The boys are attacking my beautifull lab ! Maybe the girls can save it and learn somethings about their powers and so" said proffesor through the alarms

"Sure ! Im on it profeser !" He said

"I knew i can count on you ken !" Proffeser said and stoped the alarm

"Go call your sisters while ill hold them off" ken said to blossom

"Ok" she said and went to do the job

"Bubbles ! Come on, ken needs help ! "

"What ? We dont know how to use our powers yet , what are we gonna do ?"

"Just come !" Blossom said and went to buttercups room.

"BC ! come on ! We need to help ken and the proffeser !"

"Finally, something to do !" She said and followed

* * *

the girls found ken.

"Ok, try to defeat those boys and learn to control your powers ! That is all" he said

"Were on it!" They all said and ran to find where the boys were.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The boys were on the roof, and the girls could somehow find them easily.

"Long time no see, Blossom ?" Brick said

"I missed you too Bubbles ! But so sorry that i have to kill you in a way" said Boomer

"Yo, Butterfly ! Looking hot !" Butch said

"Quiet will ya ! " said Buttercup

Brick hit fire balls at blossom that cause her to fall off the roof

"BLOSSSOOOM !" shouted BC and Bubbles

"One down, two to go !" Said Butch

"This is gonna be easier than i thouht ! " said Brick

* * *

(To Blossom, nobodys P.O.V)

Blossom was falling but was catched by ken, bridal style.

"You ok ?" He asked

"Yea ! Im fine" she blushed

Brick saw Blossom blushing in kens arms and mumbled under his breath "who does that guy think he is ?"

And he swooped down to ken and blossom

"Hey, red head ! Ya wanna mess with blossom ? Youll have to go throught me first ! Got it ?" Ken said placing blossom on the ground and getting into a fighting stance.

"Look , if you think you can take her away then your gonna end up swiss cheese !" Brick said also getting into a fighting stance.

"Hey , you like her dont you ?" Said ken , blossom blushed at the comment

"What ? Me ? Nah ! Never! A frog like her ? Really ? Its you whos flirting with her all the time" brick said making blossom blush even more.

"Enough ! Stop fighting over me , will ya ?" She said getting in the middle of the two .

Suddenly there was an explotion of black dust and it was falling everywhere like crazy !

"Come on, blossom ! Its not safe here !" Brick said and grabed her arm.

"Wait ! Where are we going ?" She asked .

"Somewhere far away from here !"he said running and holding blossom with him

"What about bubbles, buttercup, the proffeser...and ken " she asked

"Dont worry , your sisters are with butch and boomer !" He said

"Now im worried" she said in a sarcastic tone

"Come on ! This cave is safe enough !" He said and pulled her in a cave,

But she pulled her hand when she was almost inside

"Now look mister ! Im not going anywhere with you until you tell me a thing or too !" She said

"Fine, ill tell you... but inside the cave ! Come on" he said and pulled her in before the black dust hit her.

When they were both inside, Brick covered the entrance and it got dark.

Suddenly a small tiny circle of light was formed .

"Ok, whats going on ?" She asked crossing her arms

"Well, you see...

The necropholins are deadly beats, they can produce black dust, which they have now...

It doesnt affect me much , but it can seriously injure you !" He explained

"Oh, now i understand half of it.. that means - woah,woah,woah ! Wait, why did you save me ? Dont you wanna kill me or something ?" She asked

"I dont know" he said

"Um..speaking of it, wheres this little light circle coming from ?" She asked

"Uh, your actually doing it " he explained

"WHAT ? WHAT ! WHAT ?! WHAAAT !?"

"Woah, are you ok ? Calm down ! Its just a light ball " he tried to calm her down

"At first i didnt beleive all this magic stuff, but i guess i have enough proof dont i ?"

"I dont know , hey follow me over here " he said and took her hand , and started leading her somewhere.

"So...you...i dunno , like... already been here ?" She asked

"Yea "

"Oh, ok" she said

After about 10-15 minutes of walking.

"Are we there yet ? Im tired of walking ! Cant we just rest ?" Blossom said frustrated

"NO" brick said

She couldnt take any more and something hapened.

"Blossom ! Your flying " he told her

"I AM ? I AM ! I AM ?! I AAAAAAAM !?"

"Are you like this all the time ?" He asked

"Not exactly" she said.

He flew with her and finally when they arrived at the place Brick wanted to show her.

"Oh my god ! Its so beautifull !" Blossom said and ran closer to it.

"Its the never Rose " he told her

"Never rose ?" She asked lifting an eyebrow

"Its called like that because nobody knows its exact location, and some just take it as a legend , except me ... i found it about a month ago"

"Wow, thats so cool but why show it to your enemy when you can keep it for yourself ?" She asked

"Because..." he paused , and sat next to her, he picked the rose and told her :

"Because it smells like spring in the middle of winter, it reminds me of warmness, it smells like happiness, and it reminds me of you" he blushed a little.

She blushed too but didnt say anything.

"Why ? You dont like it ? Ya , i know ... a rose isnt a gift for a girl ... you probably wanted a dress or something -"

"No ! Its the most wonderfull gift anyone could ever give me, i like it just the way it is, thanks Brick " she said and hugged him and he hugged her back.

Then when she remembered that he was an enemy , she let go out of the embrance.

"We should go now" she said

"Ok, come on" he said

**is it good ? Please review and ill continue soon and sorry too much of Blossom, ill put in Bubbles and BC soon , promise !**

**Love, Funforever**


End file.
